


Rebel Yell

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fanfic exchange, MSR, motw, one word prompt, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Summary: Mulder and Scully get called to the Louisiana bayou to investigate a strange series of murders that may or may not be the result of something otherworldly.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: X-Files Horror Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Rebel Yell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FridaysAt9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysAt9/gifts).



> This was written for FridaysAt9 for the Horror Fanfic Exchange! With the one word prompt "banshee" my work leaned into MOTW territory with some MSR.

Mulder got a call from the New Orleans field office regarding a strange series of murders that occurred on the outskirts of the parish. They were kind enough to fax over a casefile however it was not as extensive as Mulder had hoped. Three victims, all mauled beyond recognition. The attacks happened in a similar fashion in the same two mile radius, one a week for the past three weeks. Those numbers alone piqued Mulder’s interest and the crime scene photos were icing on the cake. 

“Are they sure this wasn’t an animal attack?” Scully asked as she squinted at one of the photos in the file. “The way the flesh is ripped and jagged like this, looks almost like something swiped at the victim. There also appears to be deep bite marks from something big like a panther or maybe a pack of animals.”

“The ferocity of the wounds would indicate that.” Mulder said as he rounded the desk and took a seat.

“You don’t seem convinced,” she questioned as she closed the folder and placed it on the desktop. 

“It’s too calculated,” he replied, taking the file back. Her brow furrowed at the statement and she parted her lips searching for something to say. He couldn’t help but smile. Five years of trying to understand his wild theories, there was usually one in the bunch that made her pause. He tapped the folder then said, 

“An animal couldn’t just pick a patch of grass once a week and hunt down victims in the exact same way each time.”

“Unless they kept trespassing in the animal’s territory, especially if it’s a larger predator.” Scully countered though she knew he wasn’t done with his theory. “But I have a feeling you’re getting ready to tell me something strange about the environment of the crime scenes.”

“The bayou, Scully. Voodoo. Did you know there are still patches of remote voodoo outposts that dot the rivers and marshes along the Mississippi? There is definitely a weird history down there.”

“So we’re dealing with ritualistic killings,” she said, folding her hands in her lap, “You know, you could have led with that Mulder.”

“Ah, but then I wouldn’t get to see your mind work.” He gave a quick wink as he pushed back from his chair.

. . .

After a turbulent flight down south, Mulder and Scully met with an Agent Devereux at the field office for the debriefing. She gave them a map showing the radius of the killings which, of course, was right in the middle of nowhere. Scully asked Devereux if she would accompany them to which the agent replied,

“Well, that’s why we called y’all. We felt your expertise with these types of killings would make it pretty much open and shut. That and some of our guys didn’t want to go back out there; we really appreciate y’all’s help.”

Scully turned to look at Mulder who returned the glance. 

“Thank you Agent Devereux,” he said as he placed a hand on Scully’s lower back and ushered her down the hall. When they stepped outside the building Scully hesitated before getting in the car.

“I have a bad feeling about this case, Mulder. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No. I told you everything I knew back in D.C. But I agree with you. Something does feel off.”

They got into the rental and as he started the engine she leaned over and said,

“If you say this is going to be a nice trip to the wetlands, I’m pulling out my gun.”

“I was going to mention testing your metal, but I’d like to keep my balls intact.” 

Scully chuckled as she adjusted the seat belt and they drove off towards the bayou.

. . . 

Thunder rumbled in the distance and the sky began to drizzle. Cicadas hummed and chattered in unison amongst trees draped with Spanish moss. Even though the sun had long dipped below the horizon, the air felt thick and heavy under the blanket of humidity. Mulder ran a hand across his brow, collecting sweat. He could feel his t-shirt sticking to his torso as he pushed further into the wild. He looked over his shoulder to check on Scully. 

She trudged along, her thin jacket hood pulled over the top of her head providing little relief from the increasing precipitation. She thought back to the recent case they had in the middle of a Floridian hurricane, the deluge that released a tentacled creature to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting apartment complex. Scully didn’t think she’d ever feel warm and dry again. But here they were, back in the rain and humidity tracking down a suspected serial killer.

“What exactly do we hope to find out here?” Scully asked as she adjusted the flashlight in her hand. 

“A lead. And hopefully not another victim,” Mulder replied as he scanned a nearby tree. 

“I thought the report said the local P.D. searched this area already.”

“Yeah, the fan boats only allowed them certain access but didn’t turn up anything. Seems that the detectives were a little spooked by going in further on foot. You got to admit there is a weird energy out here.”

“I suppose it’s because we’re so used to urban environments. We kind of forget how dark the woods can be.”

“I’m always more curious as to what is out here that we can’t see. That feeling of being watched by the nocturnal animals and the like.” Mulder said as he slowed his pace, sweeping his flashlight over the grass.

“Thanks, that’s not helping.” Scully replied. Mulder nudged her with his elbow.

“I thought you liked the great outdoors. Didn’t you go camping as a kid?” 

She glanced up at him and said,

“I did, but Bill and Charlie were usually trying to scare me. Although it did develop a deep respect for nature. Admiring the beauty of it while still knowing what to be afraid of when I’m out in the dark.”

Mulder hummed in agreement.

The flat trail curved through trees and high grass, their beams of light dotting the darkness. A chorus of peeptoads swelled as they approached a large patch of water. A splash caught Scully’s attention but she was wary to investigate, instead picking up her pace to catch up with Mulder. She checked that her weapon was still on her hip. 

“Hey Mulder…” she started but he touched her arm to bring her to a halt. They stood motionless and she looked at him quizzically, until she heard it. 

Silence. Absolute, deafening silence. 

The ambient sounds had all stopped, only their breathing was audible.

Suddenly, a high-pitched shriek cut through the night sky. Scully’s hands shot up to her ears then she looked at Mulder with a slack jaw.

“What the hell was that?” She asked.

“I don’t know but it sounded like a banshee. I think it came from over this way.”

They jogged in its direction, mud splashing against their shoes as they went deeper into the marsh. Mulder slowed down to listen, stretching out a hand to signal to Scully. She trotted up beside him and waited. The shriek sounded once again, bellowing from straight ahead but sounding more distant than before.

“Mulder look,” Scully said as she gestured towards a strange orange glow through the trees. 

“I think that’s the same direction the banshee headed,” Mulder said.

“Is that really what you think this is?” Scully asked with a hushed tone, gripping her gun.

“My theory is evolving. But that didn’t sound like any animal I’ve ever heard.” 

They moved to investigate and the marsh gave way to a clearing. A dilapidated house sat rotting into the earth with what looked like a bonfire burning a few yards from the tree line. Scully noticed the ambient night sounds had returned. Mulder pulled his gun from it’s holster and advanced on the house. He carefully climbed the deteriorating wooden steps and signaled to Scully to flank his right. She was just out of sight as he pushed open what was left of the front door. With his gun at the ready, he cleared the left corner of the front room then checked the right. There were remnants of furniture that had become warped and overgrown with weeds. Something creaked in the ceiling above him. He shone his flashlight that direction and was suddenly knocked to the floor. The orange glow outside vanished, bathing the house in darkness.

_Bang! Bang!_

Two shots fired.

“Mulderrr!” Scully yelled from outside. He didn’t see what hit him, but he was on his feet in an instant when he heard her calling his name. 

“Scullaay!” He called back, scrambling down the steps and around the corner of the house. He saw her lying in the grass near a mound of something. “Scully!” She sighed and loosened the grip on her gun as he knelt at her side. He took her hand and helped her upright.

“I’m alright,” she said, touching his chest before holstering her weapon. 

“What happened?” Mulder asked as he smoothed her hair, checking for any injuries. 

“I don’t know, I was knocked backwards when I got close to the side of the house. Then I saw something fly off the roof and it came right towards me, so I fired.” 

“Sounds like what happened to me in the house,” Mulder said as he helped her to her feet. “I thought I heard something in the ceiling and suddenly I was on the floor.” He released her hands and went to inspect the strange mound. As he moved closer it became more defined. There was a sloppy, wet mess of broken bones with flesh and entrails that looked like something out of a horror movie.

“Oh my god,” Scully said, “where did this come from?”

“Maybe from whatever was on the roof of the house. This could be another victim.”

Scully crouched down, covering her mouth and nose with her hand. Something about this viscera appeared different than those in the crime scene photos.

“No Mulder, I don’t think these are human remains. I count four legs.”

“How the hell can you tell?” he asked, bending down beside her.

“Trust me on this one. It could be a deer or maybe even a large dog that met it’s very unfortunate end.” Scully said as she stood up.

“I don’t know, Scully. This seems like a bigger animal attacked, chewed up it’s prey, then spit it out,” Mulder said as he tilted his head, “I don’t think we’re dealing with a banshee afterall. This is something almost primeval.”

“Come on Mulder, let’s go. I’d rather not be here if and when that animal comes back. And I think it’s pretty safe to say that we’ve ruled out a serial killer.”

Mulder stood and took another look around, listening to the cicadas. He walked towards the remnants of the bonfire, unsure what extinguished it. There wasn’t much else they could do tonight and he knew he wanted to return when they had more daylight. Scully waved her flashlight at him and he strolled over, leading the way back out into the marsh. There was a rustle in the foliage, causing Scully to jump resulting in a stumble into Mulder. 

“You okay?”

“Just get me out of this damn swamp.”

. . .

“Are you kidding me?” Agent Deveraux asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Scully finished a sip of cheap coffee and waited for Mulder to do the explaining.

“Now that we know where it lives, it should be easier to track down.” he said frankly. Devereux then said,

“As much as I’d like to have the honor for catching a bayou serial killer, I’m just as happy putting down a rogue gator. You get a couple boys from animal control, yeah? When you find it, you kill it.” 

Mulder agreed and he and Scully left the field office, they would meet the other officers at the site. As they drove Scully checked the clip in her gun. Then she thought back to the previous night, she remembered firing two shots at something with wings. It had to have been. How else would it have gotten on the roof?

“I can sense those wheels turning, Scully. What’re you thinking?” Mulder asked as he pulled the car to a stop when they arrived. 

“I remember wings.”

“Yeah, that’s what you told me. You said something flew off the roof at you.” he replied.

“It doesn’t make sense, Mulder. A large bird couldn’t produce enough force to knock both of us down and extinguish that bonfire.” she said after unfastening her seatbelt and opening the car door. He did the same and decided to check his weapon for good measure. He started to say something but a shrill ring came from his jacket, causing them both to flinch.

“Jesus,’ Scully reacted.

“That’s why I upgraded my service plan,” Mulder said, gripping his cell phone by the antenna, legitimately surprised he had any bars out there at all. He put a finger to his ear as he took the call, getting enough info before the signal became choppy. “That was one of the animal control officers. They’re about ten minutes away.”

“Good.” Scully said. She glanced at the trees and watched the Spanish moss twist and wave as a breeze slipped by. The marsh looked much different in the daytime but there was still an eerie quality about it. Mulder was getting impatient.

“Come on, Scully. Let’s go.” He walked further into the marsh, retracing his steps back to the clearing. He readied his weapon and listened closely for any changes in the surroundings. The house sat just as it was last night, but oddly looked more worse for wear. Mulder was just about to set foot past the tall grass but Scully stopped him. A gust whipped towards them and a bonfire ignited. There was a rustle behind them as one of the officers ran their direction carrying a shotgun.

“Run! Get out of here!” he yelled. Whatever ambient noise stopped at that moment.

Mulder and Scully turned around but as she went to stand, he quickly pulled her back down and flung himself on top of her, rolling to the side. The rush of wings was heard above them followed by a high-pitched shriek. Scully squeezed her eyes shut as the scream grew louder. Then she heard a loud gunshot echo in the distance followed by a wet smack. Mulder breathed heavy against her ear, she could feel his heart pounding as he held her tightly.

“Holy hell,” he whispered. He gently loosened his arms and they cautiously sat upright looking at the still burning bonfire. Scully searched for something to say but was at a loss. Though she was glad they experienced this together if anything to prove that she wasn’t crazy. Mulder pulled out his cell phone and saw that his signal was gone. He helped Scully up off the grass and they took one last look at the newly lit bonfire and that deteriorating house. They walked back into the marsh and made it back to the car. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to go home.” Scully said quietly as she folded her hands in her lap.

“Yeah,” Mulder agreed, “I think it’s time to bid the bayou adieu.”


End file.
